<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it a Passionate Crime or is it a Crime of Passion? by seagean18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163649">Is it a Passionate Crime or is it a Crime of Passion?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18'>seagean18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I… I’m sorry, master.” The maid cries.</p><p>“Oh, baby. I know you’re far from actually being sorry. Why did you do it?” Yeol chuckles knowingly.</p><p>“She… she was taking you away from me.” The other wails. Tears of frustration were threatening to fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it a Passionate Crime or is it a Crime of Passion?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be my other entry for Tiny Sparks fest, with this round's theme "The suspect... is you", but sadly we we only limited to one. I got too excited, I guess. It also is in line with Love Tape fest, it's kind of in between, but this fic is NOT ASSOCIATED with either fests. I just found it a waste to not post it.</p><p>It's not really long and PLEASE READ THE TAGS, this is purely a work of fiction and does not represent the actual people in real life. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Kudos and kind comments are always appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Park. We still have no leads regarding the death of your fiancé.” The officer sincerely apologizes.</p><p>Chanyeol sighs against the phone’s receiver. </p><p>“It’s alright. Thank you for your hard work, Officer Kim.” He says before ending the call.</p><p>A month had already passed since Chanyeol’s fiancé was reported missing then found dead shortly after - her body floating lifelessly in the city’s lake. The police have come up empty for leads towards the culprit for the gruesome murder.</p><p>However, Chanyeol wasn’t actually in a rush nor was he really interested in getting the perpetrator to justice. This is because he knows who it is and that person is currently bent on his desk, legs spread apart, and moaning like a bitch in heat, taking his large cock like he was built exclusively for it.</p><p>Byun Baekhyun, is Chanyeol’s housemaid for almost a year now. He had arm against his mouth to suppress his moans from being heard as his employer spoke with the police over the phone while the said man vigorously thrusts into him.</p><p>The smaller man is still in his maid uniform and as per Chanyeol’s orders, no underwear. His employer reasons that it will make it easier for him to simply lift his skirt and simply thrust into his pliant pussy whenever he wishes.</p><p>They were both happy with their arrangement. It all changed when Chanyeol’s parents arranged their son to marry a close business partner’s daughter. Chanyeol had no say in it and it especially got to the maid’s nerves whenever the said daughter goes all clingy and persistent towards his employer despite Yeol’s indifference. She would also look down on him whenever she barges into his employer’s mansion as if she owned the place.</p><p>A person’s patience could only take so much. So, Baekhyun eliminates her with extreme caution and precision - no trace left behind.</p><p>Both his arms are pulled back by his employer as the said man thrusts faster, Baekhyun’s slick squelches along with their skin slapping.</p><p>“See the trouble I will have to go through because of you?” Chanyeol grits.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry, master.” The maid cries.</p><p>“Oh, baby. I know you’re far from actually being sorry. Why did you do it?” Yeol chuckles knowingly.</p><p>“She… she was taking you away from me.” The other wails. Tears of frustration were threatening to fall.</p><p>Chanyeol slows his thrusts as he feels himself getting closer to his climax.</p><p>“Why should it matter? Our marriage will benefit me greatly. Her family has money, she’s pretty, and she can give me kids. Who are you compared to her, hmmm?” Chanyeol teases. There’s no bite to his words and Baekhyun is well aware of that.</p><p>The change in pace allowed Baek to regulate his breathing better and think clearer. “I… I can be whoever and whatever you want me to be. I know you make more than enough money. I know I’m prettier and I can also give you all the kids you want.” He emphasizes his point by pushing back against Chanyeol's thrusts - the said man’s cockhead breaching his womb.</p><p>Chanyeol groans. “Very good, baby. It’s a little inconvenient to be dealing with her death, but it’ll die down eventually.”</p><p>Then he pulls out and flips the maid over to have him lay on his back, not even a second after, Chanyeol penetrates him again and starts a brutal pace.</p><p>Baek’s scream was immediately muffled by his employer’s lips on his.</p><p>“Until the whole thing blows over, you’ll have to keep a low profile. We can just stay in and build our own little world. Let’s start with our kids, hm?” Chanyeol huffs in between thrusts.</p><p>Baekhyun merely nods. His mind is way too lost in the moment of pleasure to respond verbally and coherently.</p><p>“Hang on baby, it's going to be a rough ride.” Then Chanyeol bends over to purr against his ears. “Cuz, you’ll be serving a life sentence with me.”</p><p>Baekhyun shudders in excitement. He’d gladly admit to be guilty beyond reasonable doubt with that kind of life sentence. It’s as good as being married to Chanyeol, for life.</p><p>For Baekhyun, crime does pay after all.</p><p>--- The End ---</p><p>Crime of Passion: (n.) a crime committed because of very strong emotional feelings, especially in connection with a sexual relationship. (Cambridge Dictionary, retrieved in 2020)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>